Silent Butt Deadly
Silent Butt Deadly is the 59th episode of the series and the 5th episode of the third season. It aired on October 14, 2007, in Canada on Teletoon and December 2, 2008, in the United States on Cartoon Network. After the group tags along with Nikki and Jonesy against their will when they go on a date, Nikki and Jonesy have a date at Jonesy's house that ends when Nikki accidentally wrecks Jonesy's bathroom. Meanwhile, Jude starts a secret relationship. Plot Main Plot Jonesy and Nikki are on a date at the Gigantoplex when their friends arrive and sit behind them. Soon, they cause chaos in the theater, and the whole group gets out, annoying Nikki and Jonesy. However, when they figure out that neither of them invited the rest of the group, they take off while the rest of the group is in the bathrooms, and soon are having dinner at El Sporto's. Their friends find them there, and squeeze in, which annoys the couple and causes them to take off. When Caitlin suggests that they should make plans for the next night, Nikki irritably points out that she and Jonesy were attempting to go on a two-person date, rather than a group outing. Their friends are surprised to hear this, and the next day they make plans to go off and do things on their own while Jonesy and Nikki watch a movie at Jonesy's house. To help them with this, Jonesy procures a romantic movie from Wayne, and when the two arrive at Jonesy's place they're ready to watch it. Unfortunately for them, Jonesy's younger brothers are hogging the downstairs couch. Nikki proposes an alternate solution: she and Jonesy can watch in his room. Jonesy agreed, and soon the movie is playing. When Nikki leans in for a kiss, however, her stomach moans, and she realizes she has to use the bathroom. To minimize embarrassment, she first heads downstairs to try and use the downstairs bathroom, but since Jonesy's stepmother is taking a bath, she has to use the bathroom right next to Jonesy's room. Once inside, things go wrong for her. First, the door refuses to close. Then, she has excessively loud flatulence that her boyfriend hears while using the toilet. Finally, when she's about to flush, the door swings open again, causing her to get up and rush over to close it. When she does so, she flushes but leaves toilet paper hanging into the toilet, which swiftly eats the roll and clogs. This causes Nikki to panic, and she calls her friends for help. Caitlin is the only one available to help at the moment, though, and her advice is simply makeup tips so that Nikki will look good when she exits the bathroom. Soon, however, Nikki gets passed on to Jen, who offers her instructions that are unfortunately too little too late, as Nikki ends up breaking the toilet, flooding the bathroom, and running away in tears when Jonesy opens the door on the scene. The next day, Jonesy and Nikki are shaken by what transpired. While Nikki is worried that Jonesy will dump her, Jonesy finds himself unable to contemplate usage of bathrooms–a definite drawback given that his job is that of a bathroom attendant at Soft Rock Café. After being fired, Jonesy finds his way to Underground Video, where Wayne questions him on how the movie was. When Jonesy is responds that he didn't finish it, Wayne is shocked and offended–until Jonesy tells him what happened. Upon hearing this, Wayne reveals to Jonesy that he can never go back, as he now knows how disgusting women can be. Jonesy doesn't want to believe that this is true, but can't shake the feeling Wayne could be right. When Wyatt encourages his friend to talk to Nikki, Jonesy decides to do so but chickens out at the last minute and instead of talking to her face-to-face has an awkward phone conversation where nothing gets resolved. Soon, the two are avoiding each other, and Jonesy admits to his friends that he's afraid that Wayne might be right. His funk continues until Jen points out that if Jonesy continues on the same way, he might end up just like Wayne. This convinces Jonesy to get back together with Nikki, and he rushes over to the Khaki Barn. There, he runs in and plants a deep kiss on his girlfriend before breaking the kiss and burping long and loud. After doing this, he tells Nikki that she puts up with him despite him being gross all the time, so he's going to be perfectly okay with her being gross once, and they get back together. Sub-Plot: Jude's Secret Girlfriend Jude is having a good day: his friends are fun, he got free nachos courtesy of Jonesy and Nikki's ruined date, and he has a beautiful secret girlfriend who likes to meet him in hiding places around the mall. Unfortunately for him, he's not very good at keeping secrets, and when Caitlin pressures him to tell her, he eventually gives in and reveals that he's secretly dating Melinda Wilson. Upon hearing this, Caitlin spreads the information to all of his friends despite his protestations. When Jen finds out, she advises Jude to issue an ultimatum to Melinda, as she believes Jude would be happier if he could express his affection in public. Jude agrees with this sentiment, but when he tries to get Melinda to go along, she refuses. Eventually, though, he comes up with a solution, and invites Melinda to meet him in an air vent. When she does, he farts to stink up the vent under the logic that if she truly loves him, she'll stay through the fumes. Melinda does not, and Jude breaks up with her, as he knows they wouldn't truly stay together. Trivia *'Goof': Jen gets a high score on the Space Annihilator machine. This happens despite the fact that in Jonesy's Low Mojo, both Jonesy and later Nelson were seen getting high scores, each of which supposedly took at least four hours to set. Not only that, but apparently the machine was the only one in the arcade, as Jonesy broke it and there were no replacements. Of course, it is possible that the machine they were playing on was a secondary replacement without a very high top score that the arcade had gotten in response to said broken machine. *'Goof': Nikki leaves her cell phone in Jonesy's bathroom, and Jonesy is never shown giving it back; this, combined with the fact that Jonesy and Nikki allegedly have not met up again since 'the incident' suggests that Jonesy still has Nikki's phone. However, when he calls her before meeting her face to face, Nikki is on her cell. Of course, it's possible that Jonesy gave the phone to Jen, and Jen passed it along to Nikki. *'Goof': Melinda hides Jude from two people walking by, which implies that she thinks of them as her peers. However, the couple are the "mature couple" that Wyatt and Caitlin followed around in "The (Almost) Graduate," and there they were implied to be in their late twenties or early thirties. **However, Melinda did mention that she was uncomfortable with "anyone" seeing her and Jude together. *Jonesy's job: bathroom attendant at Soft Rock Café Reason for firing: He prevented a customer from using the bathroom due to still being traumatized by the date incident with Nikki. *This episode was nominated for two Gemini Awards in 2009. *The episode's title is a pun on the term "silent but deadly," which is in turn a term for a silent fart. **The term was previously said by Carl in The Lords of Malltown. *This is the third time that Caitlin has betrayed her friends by telling secrets. The first time was in "Pillow Talk," and the second was in "The Journal" (although Nikki, Wyatt, and Jonesy were also guilty of that betrayal). *Melinda Wilson is voiced by Rachael Wilson. *The areas where Jude meets Melinda are, in order, a back hallway, behind a dumpster (unseen), a garbage can, and an air duct. *The teddy bear Jude gifts Melinda with is the same model as Jingles, Jen's bear from the previous episode. *This is the second time Jonesy was employed at the Soft Rock Cafe. He was employed here previously in Over Exposed. *The movies that Wayne offers to Jonesy are Rabid Albino Vampires and Tears on My Untamed Heart at Sunrise. *The movie that Nikki and Jonesy attempt to see at the beginning of the episode is called True Love and Fistfights. *During the scene in the theater lobby, a piece of Darth Vader's theme (The Imperial March) can be heard in the background. *The music that Jonesy puts on in his room is the same music that was heard at The Party Lime. *Jen mentions a Space Annihilator tournament as part of their itinerary. Space Annihilator was the game that Jonesy once held a world record for highest score on. *When Jonesy confesses his love to Nikki, Kristen and Kirsten sigh happily, which suggests that they do indeed want Nikki to be happy, at least on some level. Gallery Tumblr mjgnwqRDoe1qa30yoo2 1280.jpg|Planning for a date. Jude Finally Admits His Secret.png|Jude tells Caitlin about his secret date. Hqdefault.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki ready to kiss. Nikki s face by tdwtheatherfan-d5t9029.png|Nikki's face when the bathroom door pops open. Tumblr m7lj39o9o91rbexqko1 1280.png|Nikki realizes that she's clogged the toilet. 71612_3_2.png|Nikki looking at what she's done. The Bathroom is a mess.png|Nikki leaves Jonesy's bathroom in ruins. Shocked Jonesy.png|Jonesy sees what Nikki has done in the bathroom. Caitlin Leaks Jude's Secret.png|Caitlin leaks Jude's secret to Jonesy. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Videos